


show don't tell

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, ino is team #let sakura rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: inosaku "you did this for me?" for anonSakura should be more worried about who's been in her apartment, but she's still too tired to care.





	show don't tell

This has not been Sakura’s day. Or week. It’s verging on not her month at this point. She loves them but sometimes being on team seven sucks. She’s going to go home, shake the dust off, and fall asleep. If she’s lucky no one will show up and ask her a stupid question. If she’s unlucky Naruto will forget how exactly chakra works again and will bang at her door to ask at two in the morning.

She successfully collapses onto her bed having taken off her shoes, and shaken off most of the dust and dirt. Sakura doesn’t bother getting under the covers before falling asleep. She wakes up slowly, feeling significantly better, and pushes herself up from where she landed face-down on her bed the night before.

Even as groggy s she is, it doesn’t take long for Sakura to realize something is off. Things seem cleaner than she left them. There’s a vase of flowers on her nightstand she doesn’t remember. Something smells good. There’s fresh waffles with little pieces of strawberry in her kitchen, sitting next to another bouquet of flowers she’s never seen before. As a ninja she probably shouldn’t eat the waffles, but who’s going to successfully poison a medic of her caliber anyway? She eats the waffles. Nothing bad happens, and they’re probably the best waffles she’s ever had so that’s a definite win.

Feeling a bit perkier she moves through her apartment, looking to see if there’s any further clues as to what’s going on. Searching through everything only reveals more flowers and messes cleaned up from her floor. The only room left to check is the bathroom and the light appears to be on; Shining slightly through the crack at the bottom of the door.

She cracks the door open cautiously. More flowers, or well, mostly rose petals. It smells like Ino’s perfume in there. Wait.  _Ino_.

“Pig! What are you doing in my bathtub,” she demands, tossing the door the rest of the way open.

“Surprising you, duh forehead,” she says with a roll of her eyes, “come on in.” She gestures to the tub. It’s not a bad size for an apartment like hers but it’ll be a bit of a tight fit for both of them.

“You did this for me? The waffles and flowers and all?” Despite her doubts about the fit, she strips off her dirty gear anyway.

“Yeah, did you eat the waffles?” she asks, “they weren’t poisoned and I put a lot of work into that. I’m not really into cooking usually.”

“I should’ve known from all the flowers it was you,” Sakura remarks, signing into the tub across from Ino, “They were really good, although don’t waffles count as baking?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Ino dismisses, “and yeah, you should’ve guessed it was me, unless there’s someone else who brings you flowers?”

“I hardly have another girlfriend Ino,” she snorts, “so no. I just wasn’t very awake yet.”

“Likely story,” she teases, “ I brought bath bombs, what do you prefer night sky or cosmic rainbow?”

“Cosmic rainbow?”

“Excellent choice!”

“The fizz is going to overflow onto my floor with both of us in here, isn’t it?” Sakura sighs.

“Maybe,” she replies, plopping it between them with no hesitation.

It does, but at least it’s pretty.


End file.
